The Perfect Christmas Gift
by Kelsiee
Summary: The music was lame, the drinks were lame. This party was lame or was it? All Draco wanted from this Christmas Party was the gift that was already wrapped in red. -One Shot-


**Disclaimer:**** I Do Not Own Any Of These Characters, Or Any Other 'Harry Potter' Related Stuff They All Belong To J.K Rowlings, The Plot And Stuff Is All Mine Though :)**

**Christmas One-Shot, Pure Fluff .... I Was Bored :P Enjoy :)**

Draco walked across the room to refill his cup. This party wasn't so bad as far as Hogwarts parties go. There were no professors, just a curfew. The heads of house decided that the students at Hogwarts needed something fun, in light of everything that was happening. So as a result the students got a party. So they picked the day before the students left for the holidays, and they could do as they pleased, except everyone had to be gone from the Great Hall by 1am, because that's when the professors came and cleaned up.

Draco was a little surprised the first time he poured himself some punch. He himself had brought his own personal flask into the dance. However he had been surprised to see some Stuck-up no good Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, pouring some alcohol into their drinks. With a quick glance around at all the couples grinding against each other it was easy to see that someone had spiked the punch. Or that some girls like Pansy had already come wasted.

"Ohh Drakey, dance wib me." Pansy cooed as she grabbed onto his arm and knocked over his cup.

"As appealing as that sounds I think I saw Blaise looking for you over there." Draco said as he pulled her hands off his arm and tilted his head in the direction he had left Blaise in earlier.

"But I wanna to dance wif you." Pansy said throwing her arms around his waist and pouting like a four year old.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be fair to Blaise now would it, let's go find him." Draco sighed as he once again removed her hands and lightly took her wrist as he wove through the crowd in search of Blaise.

Draco didn't know what was wrong with him tonight he had, had girls drunk and sober throwing themselves at him, and none of them were ugly either. But Draco just couldn't enjoy himself while in their company.

"Draco, where'd you go to top yourself up?" Blaise said, as he winked at Pansy.

Draco, knew Blaise well, he had been his best friend since as far back as he could remember, and Draco could tell he was drunk. Blaise was the best drunk Draco knew, to the outside observer he was calm and collected and sober. Although only Draco knew he was drunk, because Blaise would never wink at Pansy, he was the only male in Slytherin besides himself that hadn't shagged Pansy, contrary to what everyone else believed.

And just as Draco expected Blaise threw his arms around Pansy's waist, and Pansy threw her arms in the air. Blaise threw Draco an odd look as Draco just stood there and watched them, until a blond Slytherin girl came up and Draco immediately threw his arms around her waist. They moved to the music and her body was warm as it grinded against his, but Draco felt nothing as they danced. Draco looked down at her and she smiled up at him. Except Draco still felt nothing even as he took in her appearance. She had long blonde hair and bangs, her skin was flawless and she had big blue eyes that were covered in make-up. She wore a tight short blue dress and big strappy heels, and Draco wondered how she could move in her dress and shoes. But Draco knew she was gorgeous, and there should have been nothing that stopped him from taking her up to his dorm and shagging her senselessly. Except there was.

Then suddenly Draco saw a flash of red from the corner of his eyes and turned to see what it was.

And Draco's jaw dropped. Across from him was Ron Weasley's little sister. Except she wasn't so little anymore. She was wearing a black strapless black dress that was low enough to reveal some modest cleavage, and short enough to show her perfectly toned legs, that Draco guessed was from Quidditch. She wore little black shoes, and little make-up, but she didn't need any, that much was evident, and she wore her long red hair down, and as she danced among his classmates it seemed the music was dancing with her. And he couldn't seem to look away, even as she turned in his direction, and Draco seemed to forget that he was the Slytherin Sex God, and just stared in awe and amazement with his jaw still hanging open. Her eyes met his and she smiled slightly before looking away.

"Draco, wan get out of here?" The girl in his embrace slurred.

Draco quickly closed his jaw and looked down at the pretty drunk girl in his arms, but he just couldn't get the picture of Ginny Weasley out of his head. What was wrong with him? Ron Weasley's little sister? The wanna be golden trio?

Draco shook his head and let go of the girl and quickly made his way through the crowd to get a drink. Alcohol, that's what Draco needed, his good 'ol friend that should clear his thoughts and get him right back on track.

Just as Draco was about to fill up a cup he heard someone call his name.

"Oi Malfoy!"

Draco slowly turned around to see Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Draco smirked and poured himself a drink and took as sip as they approached.

"Are you off your rocker?" Ron asked as he came closer.

Draco didn't have time to answer as the Boy-who-refused-to-die cut him off.

"Why on earth were you starring at my girlfriend for?!" He yelled.

And for the first time Draco was glad he had listened to Pansy yesterday when she went on about how Harry Potter had cheated on Ginny Weasley with Hermione Granger, and that when Ginny had found out she dumped Harry in front of everyone.

Draco smirked and placed his cup on the table. "Except she isn't your girlfriend anymore is she Potter?"

Harry's face turned red and he pulled out his wand.  
"She's just confused she doesn't know what she's doing." Ron said, as he came to his friends defence.

Draco was a bit surprised, did the weasel not care that his friend cheated on his little sister with the very mud blood he was been sweating over since second year?

"The only thing I think she was ever confused about is why she dated Potter." Draco said with a smirk as he also pulled out his wand.

"Stay away from her Malfoy, I'm warning you. If you even think about touching my girlfriend I-"

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!" A voice yelled from behind Draco, and he didn't need to turn around to see who it was, but he did anyways.

Ginny Weasley stood directly behind him, and Draco took a look around to notice that him and Potter had drawn a crowd.

"I am NOT your girl friend Potter!" She spat. And Harry seemed to recoil at the use of his surname.

"And I can do whatever I want with whomever I want. We seem to have that in common." Ginny glared.

Draco heard a whimper and looked over to see that he had missed Hermione the first time, as she was standing behind Ron.

"Except the only difference between you and me Harry, is that I do it when I'm not seeing anybody else." And with that she marched over to Draco and grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

And finally as if he were waiting for her all along, Ginny felt perfect and snug in Draco's arms, and they seemed to move together as the music matched their pace. There was no awkward head bobbing, and accidental stepping on feet, their moves were matched and in sync as if they had been waiting for each other.

Draco couldn't believe it as soon as Ginny stepped into his embrace he didn't want to let her go. He didn't care that she dated Potter, he didn't care that she was A Weasley. The only thing he cared about was making sure that she never left him. And finally after three songs Ginny stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. And that was all the invitation he needed, he moved his hand and ran it through her long red hair. Her lips opened eagerly and let him explore. Gradually he deepened the kiss, melted against him, her own tongue sliding against his until they separated, both gasping for air.

Ginny looked up at Draco with longing. "What to get out of here?" Ginny asked smirking.

And this time Draco slipped his hand into her small warm one and led her out of the hall. He threw a look over his shoulder to see that every single student in the Great Hall stood in awe as he walked out hand in hand with Ginny Weasley.

As he led her down the hall towards his private room he couldn't help but think that this was going to be the perfect Christmas gift.

_**Merry Christmas Or Whatever You Celebrate... Happy Holidays !**_** Please Review :**_**)**_


End file.
